


Spring Breeze

by colonel_idiot



Series: The Seasons [1]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso | Your Lie in April Fusion, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pianist Brett Yang, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonel_idiot/pseuds/colonel_idiot
Summary: Eddy, to Brett, was like a new spring breeze. The type of spring breeze which carried cherry blossoms on its wings and chased away the last nipping bites of winter.--In which the pianist Brett Yang is fascinated with the violinist Eddy Chen.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: The Seasons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Spring Breeze

春風よ / _haru kaze yo_ / Oh [dearest] spring breeze

こちらに吹いて / _kochira ni fuite_ / Blow towards this direction

くれないか / _kurenai ka_ / if you would so please

* * *

A light spring breeze comes through the open window, on its arms the soft lilt of a piano carries through the empty school corridors. Classes had been out for several hours now, the afternoon sun painting the school grounds in a golden hue. The small music room, painted in gold and wrapped in soft melodies, was a world created by the two boys who sat huddled by the grand piano. For Brett, these spring afternoons were something he cherished and guarded jealously. They had become the only source of color in his otherwise bleak world.

Eddy, to Brett, was like a new spring breeze. The type of spring breeze which carried cherry blossoms on its wings and chased away the last nipping bites of winter. The younger man was always so brilliant, bright, and excitable. Unrelenting in his quest to get Brett to accompany his stunning violin. Perhaps if he were a judge, he’d think those wild interpretations and adjustments the bright-eyed teen made were sacrilegious. But to Brett, those wild melodies were enough to chase away the biting numbness that festered inside him.

There are times where Brett wonders why, why Eddy had chosen him. There ** _had_** to be countless other pianists who could better accompany Eddy’s rhythmic swing. Hell, Eddy had a sister, the two likely had a synergy Brett could never hope to match. But no matter how often Brett would chase Eddy away the younger would ** _always_** return to the small music room. A violin case strapped to his back with a lop-sided smile that never faded asking, “would you be my accompanist?”

At times Brett’s heart jumped at Eddy’s question, screaming “ _yes! Yes, of course! Anything for you, my moon!”_

But other times his mother’s cold tones would quash those pleas. “ _You’re hardly good enough for me. What’s to say you won’t drag your ‘moon’ into that mire of yours?”_

And so, Brett lets the younger boy down with a quiet “no.” Eddy always ignores the rejection and stays anyway. Pulling out his violin and the two make music. A conversation. A question and an answer. Eddy pulls Brett away from his practiced Chopin’s and Rachmaninoff’s, instead, a candid piece bubbles up from within him. With all the soft lulls of moments between competitions, the harsh tones of his mother’s voice, and the agonizing silence of his inadequacy. Eddy’s violin responds in kind. All soft and sweet tones, unlike his weeping piano. Like a warm spring embrace, pulling him from that mire his mother’s cruel tones always mocked him for.

Now is not one of those afternoons of musical conversations. Eddy is quietly sleeping on his shoulder, blissfully unaware of his raging thoughts inside. Oh, how Brett wanted to draw those long fingers up to his lips and kiss them, nose along Eddy’s cutting jawline, and leave small marks along where his violin would rest. Instead, Brett tried to capture the warm spring afternoon into a composition. His fingers danced across the keys, his heart and piano singing with joy. A sprightly melody filled the room, mimicking that playful spring breeze Eddy so reminded him of. Brett knows he’ll never be able to transcribe this moment, unable to capture the warmth of Eddy sleeping against him, the pleasant rays of the afternoon sun peeking through the curtains, the faint yelling of the sports clubs in the distance, the tolling school bell marking the hour. There are so many things he wants to say, but unfortunately, he cannot transcribe them. So, Brett settles for pouring his weeping heart out for his dearest moon in a piece his beloved will never hear. 

Brett's thoughts soon quiet down, winding the un-transcribable composition to a close and quietly shutting the lid on the piano. Hoping not to wake the slumbering boy on his shoulder. Brett briefly contemplates if should wake the younger boy at all, after all the poor boy looked like he could use some more rest, and better for him to remain in this peaceful world. He instead opts to wake the younger boy, giving himself too much hope would do no good for his heart after all, and Eddy’s mum was likely beginning to wonder where the boy was at this hour.

“Want a ride back?” Brett murmurs into Eddy’s ear.

“Yeah,” the answer is soft and a little slurred. Eddy, not yet fully awake, rubs the sleep from his eyes. A part of Brett wishes he could press a soft kiss to Eddy’s forehead, but settles for ruffling the sleepyhead’s hair. Eddy clumsily bats away his hand pouting just a bit. Brett chuckles at the sight, he does so cherish these softer moments in the music room. He just hopes no one else is privy to their afterschool rendezvous.

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a rewrite of something that's been sitting in my phone's notes app for ages. Part of me imagines the piece Brett was working on is similar to A New Satiesfaction that was performed by Made in Berlin ([link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xt7BTikgQTs)).  
> -  
> 2020.09.01 - minor edits to grammar and phrasing  
> 2020.11.01 - edits to the end of the work & haiku


End file.
